1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a connection detecting function and to a method for assembling such connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector with a connection detecting function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,732. This connector has: a housing that accommodates terminal fittings, a cover assembled with the housing to cover the terminal fittings, and a detector to detect a connected state with a mating connector. The connector is assembled by first mounting the cover on the housing to cover the terminal fittings. The housing then is connected with the mating connector, and the detector is assembled with the housing to detect the connected state with the mating connector.
The housing, the cover and the detector of the prior art connector are separate parts. Thus, an operator has to pull the three parts toward him one by one to assemble the connector. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a connector that can be assembled more efficiently.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve assembling operability.